


Insult and Injury

by Kalikuks



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Drug Use, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Delirium, Drabble Collection, Hallucinations, Hallucinogens, Injury Trope Prompts, M/M, Minor Injuries, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Serious Injuries, Trapped In A Closet, Trope Prompts, prompts, twitter prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:17:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikuks/pseuds/Kalikuks
Summary: Collection of the injury trope prompts from Twitter for McHanzo





	1. Delirious Mumbling/Needing to Keep Quiet - Canon Universe

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the prompts [here](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin/status/1160351013615726592?s=20) here if you want to send me one, I take them for McHanzo and for any of my AUs!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This first prompt comes from CandleCoo on Twitter:  
Feverish delirium and mumbling and/or gotta stay quiet to avoid discovery
> 
> No AU was specified so I used the Canon Universe :)

Hanzo’s got Jesse cradled close as possible, aided only by the small space of the utility closet he’s stolen Jesse into to keep the cowboy upright. There’d been some sort of explosion that had rocked the laboratory he and his partner had been investigating away from the other members of their team, and some strange gases had started spilling out of unmarked canisters. Hanzo had been far enough away to not be too effected by the gas, but Jesse… 

Jesse is barely conscious and burning up while leaning heavily on Hanzo, and until things settle, neither of them can make it to the extraction point. Hanzo has a bio emitter up and running, the golden glow hidden between himself and the wall, which seems to be keeping the fever from completely overtaking Jesse.

Jesse's comm was ruined in the blast, and Hanzo's own is currently on his belt, distress signal blinking rapidly. He dares not make a sound, not even to call his teammates for help. The guards are still out prowling the halls looking for them both, Jesse an easy target right now for them and Hanzo much the same.

Jesse’s muttering things into Hanzo’s neck, and Hanzo has to gently adjust him so the words spilling from his mouth are muffled into his shoulder. Hanzo presses a kiss to Jesse’s temple when his mumbles get more desperate. He must be having some form of fevered hallucination, from the gases possibly. They both need to get to Angela, but Hanzo doesn’t know how possible that is at the moment.

It barely registers with the ruckus in the halls that what Jesse is quietly and desperately mumbling is Hanzo’s name. Hanzo clings to Jesse tighter and has to press a hand to Jesse's mouth in response to a louder cry of his name. Jesse struggles weakly against his hold and Hanzo cooes soft apologies. Footsteps approach the door and Hanzo pulls Jese more into the corner and holds his breath. The moments pass by agonizingly slow until the footsteps continue on. Hanzo releases the breath he was holding and clutches Jesse close as he squeezes his own eyes shut, petting a hand through Jesse's hair. To soothe Jesse or himself, he no longer knows.

It’s all Hanzo can do but hold Jesse close and wait for help to come to them.

It feels like hours before anyone does, Hanzo nearly collapsing in relief at the faces of his teammates. He has to be reminded to hand Jesse over to someone more capable of carrying him at the moment. It is only now Hanzo realizes his own vision is starting to swim and he feels absolutely exhausted. Perhaps he’s wasn’t as safe from exposure to those strange gasses in those canisters as he thought.

Jesse’s delirium only has gotten worse in the meantime, and he fights as soon as he’s taken from Hanzo’s arms. Ana has to hit him with a sleep dart to make him stop trying to swing at Reinhardt. Hanzo doesn’t need assistance in that regard, collapsing completely when they all are halfway to the extraction point.

Later, much later, he blinks groggily awake to the sterile environment of the clinic on base. He needn’t look far for Jesse, his bed has been moved as close to his lover’s as possible. A small kindness from their team.

Hanzo still has to stretch an arm over the space for Jesse’s hand, finding it offered to him along with Jesse’s tired smile. Their fingers twine and a tenseness Hanzo hadn’t realized he was holding melts from his form as he lets himself sink back into sleep once more.


	2. Huddling for Warmth/"Breathe, just breathe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hmmmm...how about some Huddling for Warmth? And/or "Breathe, just breathe"?"
> 
> Request from @stashofstripes on Twitter  
No AU specified, so takes place in Canon Universe!

The rain is chilling, and the only noise now that the intensity of battle has passed. Hanzo picks through the corpses of the Talon agents he felled, retrieving arrows and letting himself think of nothing else but the task.

He hears the comm go off in his ear repeatedly, his team taking stock of who still stands and who needs aid. Hanzo only zones back into the chatter when one name is repeated over and over. Agent McCree has not checked back in yet.

Hanzo grits his teeth to stave off the sick feeling in his stomach, placing a finger up to his comm to activate it.

“I will find him. Make sure those who need it are on their way to retrieve aid.”

He berates himself for losing sight of his cowboy in the first place and makes haste to seek out Jesse’s whereabouts among the rain-soaked streets and alleys. Soon, and thankfully, he spots the familiar red of Jesse’s serape and rushes to his side. He slows when he notices Jesse’s facing the wall, bracing himself against it and breathing heavily. His prosthetic fingers have cracked the stone. Hanzo’s witnessed Jesse’s panic once before, and he makes sure to lowly announce his arrival before actually approaching Jesse.

The cowboy barely turns to him, just the minute swivel of his head in Hanzo’s direction. The rain’s dripping off of his hat and he’s shivering. Hanzo steps to his side and gently tries to pull Jesse away from the wall. Jesse looks close to hyperventilating.

“Come, it is over.” Hanzo voices low, but so he’ll still be heard over the rain. He places a hand on Jesse’s back, under the serape, making sure his movements are in full view of Jesse, “It is too cold to remain out here.”

Jesse’s breath is starting to come in quick pulls, and Hanzo turns to the gunslinger immediately and pulls him gently to him.

“Look at me, Jesse.” Hanzo coaxes gently, placing his hands on either side of Jesse’s face and turning him so he meets Hanzo’s gaze, “Breathe Jesse, just breathe with me, Love.”

Jesse manages to focus on Hanzo, and Hanzo leads him through breathing until Jesse’s breathing steadies. Hanzo doesn’t press, if Jesse wishes to speak of what caused his panic he will come to Hanzo on his own terms when his mind clears. Hanzo does have his suspicion that the attack may be related to Reaper’s appearance among the Talon opposition today.

But until Jesse wishes to speak, all Hanzo can do is wrap his arms around Jesse’s waist and pull his lover into his embrace. Jesse’s body shudders with the cold of the rain, and Hanzo’s clutched close almost desperately. Hanzo adjusts his hold and clings back just as tight, trying to warm Jesse best he can.

Hanzo’s comm comes to life with Dr. Ziegler herself asking after Jesse, and Hanzo confirms that he’s located their missing teammate and they will be en route shortly.

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna chat at me about McHanzo or any other of the pairings I ship, catch me on my fic tumblr [Angstgremlin](http://angstgremlin.tumblr.com) or you can now find me at my Twitter [Angstgremlin](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin)
> 
> You can find the prompts [here](https://twitter.com/Angstgremlin/status/1160351013615726592?s=20) here if you want to send me one, I take them for McHanzo and for any of my McHanzo AUs!


End file.
